Image capture and display devices are known that are able to capture an image and then display that image on a display panel. These devices may be generally known as a Display That Sees (DTS). These DTSs may, for example, simulate a mirror. The DTS captures the image of an object that is in front of the DTS and then displays the captured image on the DTS. Thus, in effect, the image of the object in front of the DTS is captured by the DTS and then “mirrored” back on the DTS by displaying the captured image on the DTS. However, with a DTS, as opposed to an actual mirror, the image in front of the DTS is electronically captured and then electronically displayed. This can provide utility since the electronically captured and displayed image can be processed such that modifications can be made to the electronic image. Of course, with a mirror, no such electronic modifications are possible.
Whereas DTSs are currently known for capturing and displaying an image in front of the DTS, the full range of possibilities for utilizing this technology has not been realized. Therefore, there is a need for an improved system and method that can more fully utilize the capabilities of the DTS technology.